Dark Mirror
by Pajoombas
Summary: After the death of the Dark Lord Gannondorf, Link feels bored in the small land of Hyrule. A couple strange letters could bring back the hero and finally satisfy his sense of adventure. DarkLinkxLink Twilight Princess
1. The Letter

"Nothing yet." Link sighed looking down at his fishing line. Hylian Lake was back to normal after the water temple incident. In fact, Hyrule was perfectly normal again ever since Ganondorf was defeated. The Bridge of Eldin was fixed, figures it was in the desert. The field was clear except for the occasional monster or two, but, all in all. Everything was peaceful again. At least for now, knock on wood right? But unfortunately link had nothing to do. Sure it was great at first. No more work should equal happiness for any common man, but then again he wasn't a common man. And Link did want to go back home and relax, but he got bored to quickly. "

How 'bout you go fishing ma' boy!" That's what the rancher said.

"Take a break Link, you'll die of exhaustion!" Is what Collin's dad said.

No way he was going to go back to race with the Yeti's, he almost died falling of the cliff, they were too ruthless. Everything he would want to do, he couldn't. Like visiting Zelda, with out the king, she was running the land.

"I have too much business now Link. Maybe later?" She would say. Every time.

And the Gorons were preparing for some festival they hold to honor the fire sage or something. Zoras were doing the same for the water sage. Sage Ruto and Sage Darbus were they're names. It was said by the Spirit Ordona that Link's ancestor rescued all the sages with a single weapon, the weapon he used. The Master Sword. He still had it, but the most it would do these days is chopping wood. He wouldn't get a decent battle again wood he? All in all, he was grateful that everyone was safe in they're nice, peaceful, boring lives. Link got up and stretched.

"No use, I give up." About the only thing he'd give up in, fishing. He put away his fishing pole and the shell hook that Prince Ralis gave him. For a kid, he was already a leader of the Zora's. He waved to the guy running the cannon and smiled nervously. He was always creeped out by him, but he was useful for the trip into the sky were Oocoo lived. He wondered what that chicken-thing was doing now, looking up to the sky were the cannon was pointing.

"Hmm, wonder if it's alright if I visit?" He thought for a moment staring at the sky. "Wouldn't hurt..." He said walking up to the cannon from the outside of the Spirit's pool entrance. He walked up the bridge. Link rummaged through his bag and pulled out his hook shot. He aimed it at the red dot in the middle of the golden circle.

"MIIIIISSSSTTTTEERRRR LIIIINNNKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link jumped and sweat dropped. The mail man ran up to him and put his hand behind his back. He rummaged through his bag for a bit until he pulled out a black enveloped letter.

"Here you go!" He shouted. He fixed his bag turned around and darted towards the exit, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Link coughed and stared at the running man a bit annoyed. He never knew how he always found him. Link sighed again and stared at the black envelope. It had fancy gold cursive saying his name. He pondered, not knowing who it was from. Maybe Zelda? No, to dark for her tastes. One of the kids from Ordon? Collin? Maybe Ilia? Malo could certainly afford this, but why would he do it? "One way to find out." He said opening the mysterious letter.

_Dearest Link, _

_Hello, how are you doing? It's been to long, hasn't it? I wonder if you'll remember me? Well, enough with the formal 'How do ya' do' I' sending this for a reason. Can you figure out who I am? Can ya? I've heard what you did to Ganon freak there. Brave work you had there. I'm surprised you even got that far, yet alone kill him. He was an ass anyway he deserved it. And I also heard you got to the Twilight realm, with the Princess Midna, the Twilight Princess. Didn't she run back home after you took care of her business? Some help she was. And broke the damn mirror, rotten girl. I was going to go to the Twilight realm, cause some havoc, start a war, the usual. And this world holds no more instruct to me. You see Link, Ganon gave me something to do. But now I'm bored. Just like you! Killing people no longer holds an interest for me. Not enough response. So I would like to meet you again. Hang out like old times, right? Meet me at the pedestal of the master sword at sunset tomorrow. And we'll see how much you've improved, Mr. Hero. _

_-Mr. Anti-Hero_

Link reread the letter feeling pissed at the Midna comment, confused how who ever it was knew this much, and really aggravated that it was a war-starter. He wanted a battle, not another war. He read the senders name again. 'Mr. Anti-hero?' Link stared at the letter, not reading, just waiting for something to happen. Like the name would magically paper in his thoughts if he stared at it long enough. 'Mr. Anti-Hero?' He repeated in his head. He knew him before? Link tried to remember a murderous sarcastic person he apparently 'hung out with' that knew everything about his journey. Not one person came to mind, then again he had lots of insane enemies, he would find out tomorrow.

"Might as well go down to the ranch." Link thought, shuddering at the thought of Ilia complaining about Epona's health, the tiniest scratch or imperfection set's her off.

"LINK!!! IS THAT A SCRATCH??!! YOU'VE BEEN PUSHING EPONA WAY TO HARD LATELY!! I'M TAKING HER TO THE SPRINGS TO TAKE CARE OF HER!!" "B-but Ilia! We need Epona to deliver the sword!" Link thought back to that time. 'She only likes me for my horse…' Link sulked.


	2. Like Old Times

Link quietly made his way out of Hylian Lake and pulled out his horse call. He looked at it and then put his lips up to it. He played the beautiful melody that was Epona's song. Epona came galloping towards Link at came to a skidding stop. Link fastened the saddle and jumped on Epona. He grabbed the reigns and whipped them up and back down signaling her to move forward. She ran forward down the path that lead back to Faron Province. The rugged cliffs that usually held Boblin Archers were barren and back to normal. Like everything else. Link was still half expecting an attack each time he went anywhere in Hyrule he was in Faron Province he went over the small bridge and towards Faron Woods.

"Oi! Link!" The Afro-haired short man yelled from were he sat. He had a bird's nest in his hair- _literally_. It was a birds gathering spot. Link remembered when he was a wolf how the birds said they thought his hair was cozy.

"Hi Coro." Link said casually.

"How's the fuel level in your lantern?"

"It's fine." He replied.'Wait,' Link thought. 'Coro sees everybody who passes, maybe he saw who wrote the letter go by...'

"Hey Coro," Link started.

"Hmm? Yeah Link?"

"Have you seen anybody knew come by yet?"

"Wadda' mean? Somebody moving in?"

"No, just.. anybody that you didn't recognize come through here?"

"Hmm...." Coro sat for a minute. "Nope, no one. Sorry Link, were you expecting someone?"

"No, no. Just curious." Link said.

"Well, see you around."

"Kay' Link. Hey next time you go to the fishing place tell my sis' I said 'Hi!'."

"Okay, I will. Bye"

"Bye!" Link kicked Epona gently and she went off.

He guided Epona through the forest and the reached Ordon Spring. Link jumped off Epona and walked over to the crystal water. The fairies were gently flying about over near the waterfall. Link took off his hat and set it on the sand, bent over the water, and splashed some on his face. The cool water soothed his hot face. Link sighed and wiped off the water in his eyes. He dried his face with his sleeve and reached over to grab his hat. He gripped sand. He looked over to the place were he left it, and then the other side, behind him, in the water and near Epona. No hat. "Were?!" Link shot his glance up to a near-by tree. He saw a cute little chibi-squirrel with his hat in it's mouth.

"HEY! Give that back!" Link shouted.

The squirrel squeaked, as if it were trying to laugh, and skited up the tree, hat and all.

"Come one give it back!" Link jumped up and ran after the squirrel, nudging Epona to follow. He followed it on the ground until he, clumsily, tripped and landed flat on his face. "Ow..." he looked up at the squirrel who was above the entrance to were his house was. It squeaked again, dropped the hat, and jumped into another tree. Link sat up and was sitting on his knees with his hands on his thighs. The squirrel came down the trunk of the tree and ran over to Link. He looked curiously at him and sniffed him. Link held out his hand and the squirrel sniffed it. The squirrel tweaked his ears and darted back towards the sighed again and stood up. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and walked over to his hat. He bent over to pick it up. He brushed the dirt off of the hat. And inspected the after affect. A little unnoticeable teeth mark and a thread hanging off, nothing he couldn't fix. He poured the mountain of sand out and put it on his head. He whistled for Epona and headed towards the clearing. There waiting was Ilia.

"Hi Link!~" Ilia said, a little too happily.

"Uh, hi. Your awfully happy today." Link stated confused.

"Hi Epona." Epona skipped over to Epona and stroked her mane.

"How is your master doing Epona? He getting into trouble still?"Link sweat dropped. She was still obsessed with his horse.

"Hey Link. I'm going to steal Epona for awhile, kay'?" She winked at him.

"Yeah, sure." Link said. Epona could use the treatment.

Link turned and walked towards his house. He climbed the wooden ladder and opened the door to his house. He walked to the table and put his shield, sword, and bag down. He kicked of his boots and aligned the near the door while hanging up his hat. He went to his bed (wherever the hell that was) and laid down.

"Tomorrow, huh? Mr. Anti-Hero..." He repeated in his head until he was fast asleep and woke in up calmly in a grassy golden field.

He rose to look around. Golden grass of the mid-fall season swayed in the winds control. Flowers and wheat plants scattered throughout the field made humming noises in the wind. Link looked up to a green hill in the golden sea. A black figure was standing there. The sun shined from behind it, blinding Link's vision to see who it was. It held out it's hand towards Link. Link stood up gracefully and sprinted towards the figure. Every step he took got him no closer. He was running on a never ending abis. It suddenly went all black except for the little hill with the tall oak. The figure stood. Link stopped running. The man opened his eyes to reveal piercing red glow from them. It smirked at Link's state of surprise. In a flash of black, it was standing behind Link. "Like old times, right Link?" Was all he said, a creepy whispering voice before it stabbed through his heart with his shot his eyes open in a cold sweat and quickly checked his surroundings. He was back at his house, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. He wiped his head of the sweat and moved his bangs off his forehead. He looked out the window and saw Epona beside his house sleeping. Link's heavy breathing calmed as he recalled the bits of his dream. "

Like old times?" Link thought.


	3. Meeting in the Grove

Link dressed himself in his everyday green tunic and hat with his white under shirt and leggings. He yawned, stretched, and jogged to the door. He opened it and slid down the ladder. He winced as a splinter cut through his skin. He looked at it as it oozed a little bit of blood. He removed the splinter and continued. He untied Epona from the post. Epona snorted and trotted to catch Link's pace. Link led Epona through the quiet early-morning village over the bridge and to the ranch. Link unlatched the gate and took off Epona's reigns.

"There you go, girl." Link cooed placing them on the gate. He walked back over to Epona and unlatched her saddle. He took it off along with the blanket that helped it stay in place. He put it on the gate next to the reigns and watched as she galloped around the field with the goats.

"Hey, Link! Didn't think you were up yet!" Said the rancher coming down from the shack.

"Hard time sleeping." Link shrugged. He remembered his little mystery-man he still had to worry about.

"Tell me about it. All that wind that was blowing, almost took my house down!"

"Ya." Link responded, he didn't feel like explaining a pointless dream.

"So what are you up to today? Are you going to the castle again?"

"No, I have to, uh, go to the desert for something." Link scrambled to make it sound believable.

"The desert, huh? Alright, you be careful now. Lot's of quick sand and traps left by Ganondorf's forces."

"Okay, I will. Take care of Epona for me will you?" Link said waving as he walked down the path.

"You can count on me Link!" The rancher waved back. He stared at Link's back forlornly. "Yeah, the desert. Come on, even I can think something better than that, Link." he mumbled turning around and continuing.

His day had been going by about as fast as a snail with a broken leg, maybe even slower, thanks to Mr. Anti-Hero. Link thought it was a ridiculous name to call him, Mr. Anti-Hero that is. It wasn't evil like others he'd heard of, Mr. Anti-Hero didn't make much sense. Link started by going visit the Gorons. He walked his way to Death Mountain kicking various rocks. He hummed a tune that resembled a tune that the wolf/warrior taught him along with the Hidden Skills. It was told in scrolls of his ancestor that the song was called "The Song of Healing".

About half way up the trail he realized by the noise and commotion that they were celebrating something. Link hit his forehead with his palm. Duh, the festival. They were celebrating the Fire Sage Darbus. He sighed heavily and walked back toward Kokori said hello to the Shaman and continued towards the bigger part of Hyrule Field. He walked across and hopped over the random fences out there. He crossed the Bridge of Eldin. He walked across it half of the way, set his shield down and the Master Sword next to him. He sat on the bridge's edge and kicked his feet back and forth. Boredom seemed to be all he was really good at these days.

"You Better stop working Link!"

"Come on Link, take a break for once!"

All things he'd heard before. He sighed again. He stared at the castle towards the North West. Maybe he could try hanging out with Zelda again? Maybe not. 'he's probably busy.' Link concluded.

"MIIIIISSSSSSTEEEEERRRR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKK!!!!!!!" shouted an all-too familiar voice. Link jumped again and began to fall. He yelled and instinctively put his hands up to grasp something. The mailman shrieked, girlishly and his hands covered his mouth in fright. Link was some how able to grab hold of the bridge before he could fall into the depth of the dark abis. It had to be at least 4,000 feet deep at least, probably more. It was easy for Link to hoist himself up, without the additional weight of his shield and sword.

"OHMAGAWSH! MR. LINK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The mail man shrieked, frantically going back and forth. Link knelled down catching his breath from the slight adrenaline.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Link smiled nervously at him. "Just startled, that's all."

"I'M SO SORRY!!" He cried. "HERE, TAKE THIS, AND THIS!" He shouted handing him another black letter and an orange rupee.

"No, wait, I-" It was to late, he was gone again, a trail of dust following him. He looked back at him and stared at his retreating figure, embarrassed a bit on how he wouldn't fear an army of Stalfos, thousands at a time, but when mailman came he freaked out and jumped off a bridge. He raised the black and golden letter to his face. He sighed annoyed, again. I the fancy golden cursive it said his name, Link. He slowly opened the thick-paper letter.

_Dear Link,  
__What is taking you so long? Does it really take so long for you? Get over here! I've been waiting since last night for Din's sake! Don't you remember? The pedestal? Use the damn golden Cucco and hurry! once your in the forest, Skull Kid will greet you and lead you here so you won't waste any more time. I know, how about a game? A contest, or a race perhaps. Get here before twilight and I won't kill all of Ordon, how does that sound? If you get here before Mid-Afternoon, I'll treat you to a story. Clocks' ticking, Link. Better hurry!_

_  
~ Mr. Anti-Hero_

Link, like the last letter, re-read it to see if he was looking at it right. He crumpled it with one hand and threw it into the gorge. He ran over to his stuff and picked it u. While running, he fidgeted with the straps to latch them right and kept running. He went back towards Kokori Village. He ran past all the random puddles and jumped over the fences like a cat. He rummaged through his pockets and quickly pulled out his horse call, almost dropping it. He put it to his mouth and blew Epona's song.

A few minutes pasted and Epona was there, but without her saddle and reigns. Link couldn't care less. He hopped on her and kicked her sides. "Go to Farron Woods, quickly!" Link shouted. Epona neighed and kicked up her front legs. Once she set them down she rushed into a fast gallop. He flew past everyone in Kokori, not even noticing their faces as he passed. "Link! What's wrong?!" The Shaman ignored him and kept focusing on the path. Epona hurried out into the Kokori Gorge area and went over the stable bridge. She galloped all the way to Faron Province, over another bridge, and blasted through the forest.

"Stop!" Link commanded. Epona Halted and skidded to a rough stop, she neighed again. Link hopped off and ran into the cave. He knew all the cave's routes so he instinctively found his way through the cave and ran out. He ran up on the dock and jumped into the woods. The once poisonous gasses that lied there went away after Ganondorf was defeated so it was safe to go back there again. He went into the other, shorter cave and went into the clearing with the broken bridge.

He passed it while looking up at the sky. It was almost twilight. He cursed under his breath and ran faster. His lungs and legs her screaming to stop but his determination kept him going strong. He grabbed the stupid Golden Cucco and flew to the nest tree and then the next until he was at the place with the bridges and traps.

Link grabbed his Gale Boomerang and threw it with full force at the propeller, thus changing the bridge. Once the bridges were right he crossed. He jumped over the trees and finally made it to the entrance of the Lost Woods. He stared at it for a brief moment, trying to catch his breath. He coughed and ran into the Woods. The first thing he saw was Skull Kid, as proposed in the letter. Link walked up to him cautiously. Skull Kid had his arms crossed and he had his head down, pouting or sleeping, Link couldn't tell from under the mask. Skull Kid looked up at him.

"Your Link, are you not?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes," Link breathed, "I'm Link."

He stood up straight and kept himself alert, careful not to drop his guard.

"Finally, now come on!" He said getting up and running to the next clearing. Link sighed and followed behind."Sorry, put I can't play with my puppets today, so we'll have to do it some other time, kay'?" He said childishly with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, sure." Link said. He never knew why all the Skull Kids were so childish, some were over one-hundred years old. Guess that's why there called Skull _Kids._ Link thought. Skull Kid lead him past several different paths and clearings before Link could recognize were he was.

"Hurry, hurry!" He sang motioning him towards the narrow path to the temple area."This is as far as I can go, so bye-bye!" Skull Kid waved as he disappeared, leaving no trace except for scattered leaves.

Link stared at the demolished beat-up temple and remembered clearly all that happened there. Going back in time, saving the previous Temple of Time, defeating Giant spiders that shot out lava, yep. All perfectly normal for the average teen boy. Link jumped down from the broken stair-way and ran past the statues that guarded were the sword used to be. He climbed the small amount of stairs and stopped at the top. He saw the back of the man who threatened him and everything around him.

He squinted through the darkness of the area to see then he gasped. His always even, calm breathing picked up in pace and his heart felt like it had stopped. His always courageous composure was gone, completely gone. He felt his knees shaking and shots of adrenaline ripped through him.

"What's wrong link? My you look pale, like you've seen a ghost! Or was it just someone you weren't expecting? Come on Link, give me some credit, after all I'm just like you, right?" Dark Link snickered as he laughed a deep, ghostly, eerie laugh.


	4. Shadows

Link was completely frozen. He couldn't grab his sword because his hands were trembling. He couldn't run because his legs refused to move. He couldn't speak because of the lump in his throat. He stood there in silence, Dark Link looking amused and smirking back at him, the eerie glow of his red eyes illuminating of his pale-white skin, staring into him with an awkward force. Link swallowed and tried to control himself. He was staring back, unable to look away. It was like looking into a mirror. An evil, maniacal, dark mirror.

"Well, Link? Are you surprised?" He snickered, his arms crossed and hung over his crossed legs.

"D-dark.... L-link?" Link mentally kicked himself. How could he be so weak? He never knew himself enough to think he would be a coward, until now. Link beat him before without this much fear, how come it was so dramatic the way he reacted now?

"Who else? And look at yourself, Link. Your a mess! You weren't like this last time. You didn't honestly think I died, did you?" He sneered evilly. Link shook his head back-and-forth and rubbed his eyes. Maybe this was some kind of nightmare, the ones were you don't have any self-control. He opened his eyes again. He was there. Link could tell, this was no dream, nightmare to be more precise.

"N-no. I didn't." Link lied. Why? Why was he this scared all of a sudden? He would probably just fight him again and win like he always does.

Dark Link closed his eyes and smirked. He got up from his position on the pedestal and brushed himself off. He slowly walked towards Link. Link's eyes widened and he jumped back, reaching back to grab his sword, instead he just fell back and landed on his butt. He winced and looked up to see that Dark Link was hovering over him, one leg on each side of his waist. Dark's arms were crossed and he looked down at Link with a serious expression. Link looked absolutely scared to death, Link wanted to stab himself, being so weak to him. Dark Link's serious expression changed to a smirk, showing his perfectly white pointed teeth. If it were possible, Dark would look just like a vampire, a evil, sadistic, vampire. Dark Link put both his arm's back on his side and closed his eyes with another smirk of amusement.

"Well, well, Link. You kind of disappointed me. I thought you'd be able to come in time for your precious village. Oh, well, too bad for them." Dark shrugged.

Link stared angrily back at him. Finally finding his courage he quickly reached for his sword and unsheathed it. He pushed himself back and kicked his feet at Dark Link, making him stumble back while Link hopped up, steady in a defense position.

"It's about time. I thought you lost your piece of the Triforce, that wouldn't have been good. I guess, I'll have to beat you now." Dark said smoothly.

"Like I'd lose to you!" Link spat back.

Dark snickered and put his hand out to his side and dark aura formed around his hand, molding it's shape into a dark replica of the master sword. He held his arm out, like Link did when he wanted a hawk to land on his arm, and like his sword, a replica of the Hylian shield formed. The blue part of his shield was black on Dark's. It had a dull silver outline and the Triforce was crimson, like blood. So were the rest of the designs, like the bird, bloody red. The master sword replica was also dull silver on the blade. The handle was black, the jewel on it blood red crimson also. Link charged at him with all his force, stabbing forward with his sword.

Dark moved slightly to his right and repeated the stabbing action to Link. Link did a back flip, dodging the attack. He landed in a crouched position, his fists on the ground preventing him from falling over. Dark charged at him again with no effort and sliced the air near him, Link jumped twice and rolled to Dark's back. He jumped back up and preformed a Back Slice, one of the hidden skills taught to him. He had cut through Dark Link and he groaned in pain. He turned quickly, slashing his sword at Link. Link ducked, crouching he swept one of his legs under Dark's legs, thus making him trip and fall on his back. Link stood up and hovered over Dark the way he did to Link. He pointed his sword under Dark's neck. Dark sneered angrily, holding himself up by his elbows.

Link huffed and held his position. Dark smirked again. Link saw his smile and quickly tried to stab through his neck. He stabbed the ground were Dark once was. Link, surprised, pulled his sword out of the soil and looked around frantically, positioned in defense. He heard Dark's ghostly laughter and quickly turned to see he was back were he began, sitting legs and arms crossed on the pedestal of the Master Sword.

"Very nice, Link. You've improved. And I see the old geezer taught you the Hidden Skills, right? Anyway, Link, you know I was only kidding when I said I was going to kill Ordon. I just wanted to see how you'd react. I found it amusing, and, congratulations! You actually landed a blow, but what can I expect? After all your just like me!" Dark stated, proudly.

Link looked at him with hate and sheathed the Master Sword. He put his shield away also and kept his distance from his clone.

"Come on Link, calm down. That was the only battle I was planning on so far. I called you here for a reason you know. Sit down somewhere, for now I'll be your ally." He said uncaring. Link softened his gaze and sat on a near-by rock, about five feet away from the pedestal. He leaned over and put his arms on his legs and looked at the ground.

"I'm a bit surprised myself, Link. I wasn't expecting you to be so cooperative for your 'evil clone'." He said, his tone low. Link looked up to see Dark staring at the sky through the trees. His eyes in the sun didn't glow as much and he could see the white part of Dark's eyes better. The sun reflected off of his skin brilliantly, like a god in black. Dark looked down and continued.

"Honestly, I was expecting a war, but really, I'm kind of glad you have a little trust in me, well maybe." Dark faced him and smiled, not a smirk of evil, but a real sincere smile. Link looked a bit surprised, not expecting such a sweet smile from someone like him. He had no choice but to smile back. Dark looked at him feet and lightly kicked a rock. Dark kicked his feet up and slammed them down on the ground. He got up and faced Link, his arms crossed around his own waist.

"Let's walk. I hate sitting for so long." Dark said annoyed.

"Like wise." Link said getting up, more gracefully than Dark. He couldn't believe he could talk so casually to someone he just wanted to kill, but something told him he wanted to say something important enough for him to listen. Dark Link lead the way back down to the temple area down the stairs. Link followed closely behind him.

"Link, do you remember the sisters Koume and Kotake?" Dark asked. Link looked up at him confused.

"Koume and Kotake?" He asked innocently. Dark groaned.

"Look's like I'll have to explain it to you." He said tiredly with a sigh. Link cocked his head to one side and put his finger up to his mouth curiously. Dark looked at Link and looked away quickly. Link could've sworn Dark's cheeks were red.

"Koume and Kotake are sisters and they're witches. Koume is the sorceress of flame, and Kotake, sorceress of ice. They are able to fight individually with elemental attacks or combine together into a more powerful form known as Twinrova." He said in a know-it-all manner.

"Twinrova? What do you mean like, fire and ice working together?" Link asked.

"Yes, it's very powerful. And this is a surprise- Twinrova is Ganondorf's mother." Link looked at him in shocked way and continued walking, now they were wondering around the Lost Woods.

"His mother?" Link said unbelievingly.

"His mother." Dark answered. He sighed and looked at Link seriously. "And they want revenge."


	5. A Team

Link looked back at Dark. Revenge? Does that mean that Hyrule would go back into Twilight? Into complete darkness?

"What do you mean by, revenge?" Link asked concerned.

"I mean that they want you, Zelda, and all of the people who rebelled under Ganon's control to die. And they want Hyrule under their jurisdiction." He stated solemnly.

"Are they going to use the Twilight Realm again?!" Link exclaimed.

"Beats me. I only know that they're going after you guys at some time." Dark shrugged.

"How do you even know all this? How do you expect me to trust you?" Link said. Dark looked back at Link, he looked bored.

"I used to serve under them when Ganon was alive, but since he died I guess I didn't really know what to do. So I went to them, and served them. You see, Link, I was created in the sole purpose to kill you before you got to him. But I still had my own will, I was alive even though I was treated like a zombie. So I did what he told me to and battled you. Well, not really _you_ you, but your ancestor. I fought him in the water temple in Hylia Lake. he put up a good fight, he did, and I let him live. After that he sealed Ganon, I was thankful. One-hundred years later, he came back, and that's when you showed up. I thought you were the same one I fought in the Water Temple, but I knew you weren't immortal like me. You defeated him again and boom. Here we are." Dark said making actions with his hands.

"So, let me get this straight, you were created to kill me. You served Ganon, then his mother and now your telling me all this, why?" Link said, dumbfounded.

"I hate working for them. They're _so_ annoying." He emphasized the 'so'. "Plus they smell really bad, like rotten corpses and eggs. Ugh." Dark stuck his tongue out childishly. Link chuckled at his actions. Dark looked at him and smiled.

"And plus, I think we wouldn't be such a bad team, you and I." Dark stated. "I'm not all that evil, you know."

"A team?" Link said.

"I don't see why not. How 'bout it?" Dark said offering his hand. Link stared at it for a moment and then took it.

"Kind of ironic. Just five minutes ago, we were the worst of enemies, and now we're a team." Link laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess." Dark said smiling nervously. Link yawned and stretched his arms. He looked at the sky. it was very dark out now, maybe even around midnight. Time seems to fly when your making friends with your evil, immortal clone.

"You should get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Why? What am I doing tomorrow?" Link asked.

"I want you to come to were Koume and Kotake are so we can stop them before anything happens. I like the Realm of Light, Link, and I want to keep it out of the dark forever."

"Right, me too." Link nodded putting his fist out in a determined smirked and Dark walked towards the Temple again.

"W-wait!" Link called. Dark turned around.

"What's the matter?"

"Um... how am I supposed to get home?" Link said embarrassed.

"How do you usually get home?"

"Well, every time I came here, Midna was with me so we just teleported through the portals." Link said pointing to the sky.

"Oh." Dark said simply. "Well, I teleport too, but I can only teleport myself, so..." he trailed off.

"I could try to go the way I came, but I can't see in the dark, and my lamp is out of oil..." Link said.

"I'll guide you through it. Come on." Dark said encouragingly. He followed Darkthrough the dense forest, going clearing to clearing until they reached the entrance. They both walked outside.

"Oh, I just remembered! I don't have the Golden Cucco!" Link said remembering.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Dark said inspecting the traps. He looked back at Link and held out his hand. "Let me see your claw shot."

Link looked at his hand and then look behind him and scrimmaged through his bag. He pulled out the claw shot and gave it to Dark Link. Dark Link took the claw shot and pointed it at one of the trees behind them. It stuck right into the tree. Dark flew to the tree and retrieved the claw shot. He walked back over to Link.

"Just seeing if it would work with these trees." He said to the confused Link.

"Okay." Link said, understanding.

"Let's go." Dark Link said. Link looked at him and tilted his head to the side again. Dark sighed. He wrapped his arm slyly around Link's waist and pulled him close. Link gasped as Dark pointed the claw shot to the tree on the other side of the traps. They flew in the air above the ravine and landed on the tree's platform-like surface.

"I could've done that you know." Link said blushing 40 different shades of red.

"Hm. Yes. But can you see clearly in the dark like I can, I wonder?"

"N-no." Link said, still blushing.

"Alright then." Dark said and pointed the claw shot at the next tree. He grabbed Link's waist again and swung to the next tree. He pointed it again to the final tree leading up to Faron Woods. He shot it and they landed on the spot were the Golden Cucco was. Dark let go of the blushing hero and fixed his gave Link back his claw shot.

"Th-thanks." Link said taking it and putting it back in his bag.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed, see ya. Night." Dark said yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Night." Link said waving as Dark teleported himself in dark aura. Link stared at the spot Dark was and turned around. He walked back to his house solemnly and in silence.


	6. Arbiter's Grounds

Link slowly opened his eyes from a deep, dreamless night. The sun was already high in the sky and it was probably around 10 or 12 o'clock by now. He shot up from his bed and looked out the window. How long did he sleep in? Dark would be mad... wait. Was all of that just some dream? Link thought for a moment. For some reason his mind refused to believe it was real.

Link shrugged and went got dressed in his green tunic. He went over to his table and rummaged through the pile of papers until he pulled out a very descriptive map of Hyrule. He looked at it and rolled it into a scroll. He tied it with red ribbon and put it in his bag. He walked to the coat rack next to his door and grabbed his hat. He brushed through his hair with his fingers and put his hat on.

He walked out the door and climbed down the ladder. He brushed the dust off his tunic and walked over to Epona's post. It was empty. Link stood there for a minute, trying to figure out were she went. Right, he left her at the ranch. Link reached into hispocket and pulled out his horse call. He put it up to his lips and blew the sweet tune of Epona's Song.

Shortly after, Epona came galloping towards Link. Her saddle and reigns were already on. Link assumed the rancher had to use her for herding. Link fixed his crooked hat and jumped onto Epon's back. He motioned her to go into Farron went up the path and went to the Odon Spring. He refilled a bottle with water and drank it. The cool liquid felt good for his sore throat. He filled it again and put the cork in. He put it in his well organized pouch and brushed the sand of his leggins.

"You ready?" said a looked up to the gates and saw Dark leaning against them.

"More or less." he replied calmly.

"Were do we start?"

"Guerdo Desert. That's the last place I heard that they were." Dark said, still half-asleep.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Link said tugging on Epona's reigns to move her Link stood straight and hopped on Epona from the back.

"Let's go, make haste. They move quickly, so they might already be gone." Dark said.

"Uhh..." Link hessitated.

"I'm driving, get on the back." Dark ordered. Link, not wanting to argue, simply shrugged and did as Dark said and got on the back. Not sure of what to hold on to he held onto Dark's waist. Link felt his cheeks heat up a bit and tried to ignore it. Dark smirked.

"Ready, hero?" Dark taunted.

"Yeah, let's go." Link responded. Dark commanded Epona to go forward and she obeyed, galloping towards the bridge.

"Wait, what are people going to say if they see,well, pretty much my clone with me?"

"I'm your long-lost twin brother that nobody knew about." Dark said, amused.

"Sure thing, _brother."_ Link said even more amused.

"Come on now, Link. You're starting to sound like a Goron!"Dark mused

"And what would your name be, brother?"

"Mm... I don'tknow, think of something."

"How about.... _Ankoku_?"

"That means, _darkness_, right? Very fitting, it'll have to do." Dark replied.

"All right then, _Ankoku_."Link were at the entrance to the little Cucco game shop above HyliaLake when they got off of Epona.

"Ugh, this guy creeps me out, want to just jump of the bridge?" Dark suggested.

"I don't have enough rupees anyway, so we might as well." Link said.

"Personally, think it's more fun to just jump then fly with a stupid Cucco."

"You don't like Cucco's, do you?"

"Hate them, stupid fowls..." Dark mumbled childishly.

"Last one in is a spoiled Ganondorf!" Link shouted running towards the bridge.

"HEY! No fair you got a head start!" Dark shouted raising his first in the air while running. Link climbed on the rail and pushed himself off the bridge and fell towards the water. Dark jumped, not far behind him and dived first into the warm waters below. Link did a cannon-ball right after, splashing the various plants around him. Link swam to the surface and inhaled a deep breath. Dark came up gracefully behind him and splashed

Link. Link shielded his eyes and splashed back, laughing.

"Alright, enough acting like kids, come on we have to save Hyrule from Ganon's angry mother." Dark stated.

"Oh, woo-hoo!" Link said sarcastically as he swam to the cannon shop. He and Dark arrived at the island and Dark helped Link to his feet.

"Ankoku, remember?" Dark whispered to Link as they walked towards the shop.

"Right." Link whispered back.

"Wait..." Dark said turning around, his back facing the shop.

"What about my eyes? Won't he be a little creeped out that my eyes are glowing eerie red?"

Link shook his head. "In the sun they don't glow, they look perfectly normal."

"Really?" Dark questioned. Link nodded. "I didn't know that..." Dark arrived at the shop and the clown-like man rubbed his eyes, no doubt he questioned himself of seeing things. He opened and looked between Link and Dark.

"Hey, Link who's your friend?" He asked nervously.

"This is my twin brother, Ankoku. He was lost before and I found him deep within the forest. Ankoku this is the shop owner." Link said gesturing to the man.

"Hi." Dark said simply.

"Hello, Ankoku. So, Link you want to go in the cannon?"

"Yes, please. I'm showing Ankoku the desert, he hasn't seen it yet."

"One Oasis flight coming right up, it's on me today."

"Thank you!" Link said walking into the cannon. Dark followed behind him.

"So, uh... how does this work?" Dark said.

"He He. You'll see." The owner said shutting the iron door and winding the music box. The house-like cannon shook and pointed itself at the desert and shot Link and Dark into the sky.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" They both screamed had a very uncomfortable landing. Dark fell face-first into sand and Link fell on top of him. Dark groaned and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Is this what you do every single time?" Dark growled.

"You get used to it." Link shrugged. He got off of Dark's back and helped him up.

"How can you get used to _that_?" Link shrugged again. Dark took of his hat and shook it until the most of the sand was off.

"Let's go." Link said trying his best to keep his balance in the sand. Dark trailed closely behind a long, annoying, trek across the desert they finally made it to the temple. They tiredly went up the stairs and rested at the entrance. Link offered Dark some of the water he gathered and Dark gladly accepted. They drank and then proceeded through Arbiter's Grounds.


	7. The Search

_A/N: Sorry, this is reeeaaalllyyy short. Guess I wasn't at my very best today._

* * *

"All right, what the hell? Why are there so many god damned traps!!" Dark exclaimed.

"It's not so bad!" Link yelled back from the pillar he was standing on.

"NOT SO BAD?! You got stuck on a pillar and I'm stuck in FREAKING QUICK SAND! WITH FRICKING INVISIBLE MICE ALL OVER ME!!"

"J-just hang on!" Link said searching through his bag to find something he could grab.

"What the hell. GET OFF! OW, MY FREAKING EAR! STUPID GOD DAMNED MICE!! AGH!!"

"Here! Grab this!" Link shot his claw shot into the sand next to Dark and tried his best to stay on with out falling off. He reeled in Dark and he pulled himself onto the stone platform below the pillar. Link retracted the claw shot and put it in his bag. Dark swatted at the mouse spirits and dark magic came from his hands, destroying them.

"God. You did this before right?"

"Yeah," Link shrugged "you get used to it."

"Like you can ever get used to _this_."

"Did it didn't I?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now, where is Twinrova?" Link asked, scanning the room.

"They don't turn into Twinrova until a battle gets intense, sort-of like their last resort."

"Oh. I se- AH?!" Link felt tiny claws dig into his neck and while trying to remove them, he fell over. Dark looked up from where he was sitting and quickly stood, ready to catch him. Link fell into Dark's arms and fell to the ground. Dark, losing his balance, fell on top of Link, his hands reaching out instinctively landing on either side of Link's neck. Link rubbed the back of his head and opened his eyes, blushing twenty shades of red. Dark, who had closed his eyes in frustration and pain, opened them to see the blushing boy beneath him.

"Uh..." He said awkwardly, getting off of Link.

"...S-s-sorry..." Link said, trying to hide his blush.

"D-don't worry 'bout it. " Dark said looking the opposite way, holding his legs together in a sitting position. They sat there for a minute in silence. Looking away from each other.

"We should probably get going." Link said, awkwardly smiling at Dark.

"Y-yeah." 'Wow, he actually looks... cute...' Dark thought.

Link got up, brushed off the sand from his tunic, and held out a helping hand to Dark. Dark Stared at it for a minute, and hesitantly took it, getting himself up.

"Right. It's just in the next chamber." Dark said gesturing to the massive decorated door across the hall, may I add, guarded by many stalfo and one Gerudo woman; waiting for Dark's and Link's move.

"Well, let's start a war." Dark said, keeping his eyes on the Gerudo woman.

"Right...."


	8. Army of Bones

"Remind me why we're here again?!!" Dark yelled out, slashing as many of the stalfo's as possible with nothing but his shadow version of the Master Sword.

"Twinrova?!" he yelled over the clanking a metallic sounds of metal against holy metal when he was fighting the other ones.  
"Aw, who cares!!? Let the world die, this is annoying!!" Dark Link yelled angrily.

"WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART?!" Link slashed the small bit of unprotected bones that the stalfo was exposed to.

That was the last blow that one could take, it fell to the ground in a pile of bones. Link took a bomb from his bag quickly and set in in the center of the pile, while doing so kicking one of the other stalfos in the gut, or were it should be. His boot just clashed with the walking skeleton's

breastplate. He cringed as his leg went a bit numb from the impact; he kicked harder than he thought. He lit the bomb and grabbed the armored bones by the strap of his armor and threw him in with the explosion.

"Bomb!" He yelled at Dark so he could take cover. They both ran over to the nearest half-wall and sat behind it cautiously. The bomb set off and all the nearest stalfo disincarnated into dust, nothing left but their armor.

Both Link and Dark Link sat behind the wall for a moment, catching their breath. Link looked at Dark, Dark looked back at Link.

"Well, what now? We've only defeated half of that army, and we still have a hell of a lot more to go. The both of us can't possibly keep up with this." Link said, checking his leg to see if was sprained.

"Did one of those things hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"Normal thing, now do you have a plan?" Link asked.

"Yes, actually. Glad you asked." Dark began, "I've been thinking ever since we entered this place what strange aura has been coming from the center of this temple, or so I think it is. But then another vibe happened when I entered this room. It's coming from that Gerudo woman, I think…" he stared at the woman with anger. Link stared at Dark with concern. The anger in his eyes was a little frightening to Link, even though he was his shadow. He looked at the woman with Link, she raised a finger to Dark, and Dark continued to stare.

"You there. The dark one. You were Gannon's dog, were you not?"

"I was…" he hissed.

"Such anger you have. Shouldn't you be serving my masters? You are not such a loyal dog."

"DON'T call me a dog….." he growled. Link looked at Dark, but from the corner of his eye he saw something. He spun around and readied his Master Sword, but Dark didn't react, he was already charging at the woman with fierce speed. Link dropped his guard and yelled out to Dark,

"Dark!! Wait! You need to--" but in his concern for his shadow, he was unaware of his own safety, and before he had any time to defend himself, he was out cold.


	9. Blindness

Dark was blind with fury at this point, his rage took over. His most dark side was trying to break through the solid steel gate he'd put up after Gannon's death. Unfortunately, he still didn't know how far he could go before he snapped, and the chains of his anger broke free. Unaware of what he was doing, he felt himself move forward with frightening speed. He no longer could control his rage towards the woman, charging with the intension of killing the stupid Gerudo.

"Dark!! Wait! You need to--ugh!" Link's attempt to stop the pestered shadow failed as another knocked him from behind.

Dark Link wanted to turn around, run to his original image and help him, turn to see what happened, but his darkness wouldn't loosen the control it gained after so long of a time. Dark took his darker version of the Master Sword and slashed at the haughty Gerudo woman. She swiftly dodged it and returned the attack with a strong punch in the gut. Dark doubled over and cough loudly.

"Your emotions show, Dark. You mustn't let them win over your true feelings. Take that boy for example, he's not even conscious and you don't even know it because of the cloud of darkness that resides it your heart."

Dark looked up, his vision blurred by the red glow that his eyes cast. Everything had a crimson tint to it. Despite his uncontrollable rage and darkness, he slowly turned his head, still with a scowl, and looked back at Link. Link was in the sand; he was sinking! A Stalfo was manically laughing, staring down at the fallen hero. Dark knew what he had to do, he wanted: no, _needed _to get to Link before it was too late to do anything.

'Alright, you stupid weakling. Come on Dark!! Snap the hell _out _of it!!' he screamed in his head, 'Quickly!!'

The Gerudo woman looked at Dark's struggles.

"Why do you intend on saving him? Of all people, you should hate him! The one with the same image as yours. When he dies, you don't. You're a life all of your own. He has your face, therefore you should want him dead."

"NO! I have his face! I was created to destroy, not live! I will save him!!" he yelled out, his eyes got an even more brilliant color of red to them and he sprinted behind him and dove into the sands. He tried his best, going as fast as his body would let him.

"Link!! Link, damn it all! Grab my freakin' hand you idiot!! You can't die!!!" Dark yelled to the unconscious teen.

At this time, all of Link, save for one hand was under the sands. Dark raced against time to save him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to him. His head revealed out of the tan grains and he breathed in deeply, Dark continued to struggle through the sands and to the closest piece of solid material. He got to the place they started at, where the locked entrance was. He heaved Link onto the stable grounds and them himself. He ran over to Link and flipped him upwards.

"Link! Link damn you!! Look at me!!!" he cried out. Dark, without thinking rushed into Link's bag, searching for some sort of aid. He eventually came across a bottled fairy.

'Please.. Please work.' he prayed. He out Link's hand on the bottle and opened it. The pinkish creature came out and encircled Link. It did it's job and disappeared into thin air. Dark leaned over him, looking for some sort of life.

"Why is it that you care for him so much? Do you really think that you need him? Or is it that you want him to do you dirty work so you can be freed?"

"I am not so easily consumed by greed!" He roared.

"Anyone can be consumed with greed, as long as they want something." she replied.

Dark stared at the irritating woman. All the stalfo in the room had gathered around her as she stood on a broken pillar.

"Nghh…" he heard. He whipped his head down and Link slowly opened his eyes.

"Link…!" Dark whispered. The Gerudo woman looked at them.

"D-dark…? Are we still in the temple?" He asked, dazed. Dark nodded. Link slowly sat up.

"Easy now, don't push yourself." They heard a snap from across the room. The woman had snapped her fingers, causing the stalfos to disappear. She jumped, did several flipps and landed on her feet gracefully.

"Very well. You will have no other obstacles other that to defeat me."

"Why the sudden change? Why all of sudden now your willing to fight?" The color in Dark's eyes dimmed, dulled, and returned to their normal gray color. The woman slowly looked up and relaxed her pose.

"Because now I see even the darkest of shadows can love."


	10. Thoughts

"L-love?!" Dark shouted, caught off guard by the remark.

"You may not realize it, Dark, but I do." she said

Both of the look-alike boys were blushing now. Link rose to his feet and took out his sword. Dark did the same.

"So, we're going to have to fight you to get to Koume and Kotake?" Link said.

"Yes, it appears so. My mistresses will not be disappointed!" she yelled out and sprang after Link first. Link put up his shield and her desert style sword clashed against the Hylian shield. Link then slashed at her, but her nimble form quickly evaded the attack. Dark then joined in, trying to hit here with his dark arrows at a distance while Link brawled with her in a closer distance.

"Damn it! Stop moving you friggen' cat!" Dark Link shouted while sending another arrow out. It just barely hit her, missing her arm by about an inch or two. But it did shake her up a bit and her graceful, balance back-flip that she was in the middle of failed and she fell to the ground.

'This is my chance!' both Dark Link and Link thought simultaneously. Link raised his sword and Dark readied his bow. Dark let the arrow fly and it finally hit its target. It hit the woman's shoulder, although Dark had aimed for the head; then Link swiped his sword at her, the hit succeeded. She fell to the ground on her back and she looked towards the ceiling. Dark jumped down from the ledge he'd been on and walked over besides Link.

"Y-you've done it… so… easily…"

"Your too weak. Now tell us what you know about Koume and Kotake as Twinrova. What are her weaknesses?" Dark persisted.

"Dark…" Link whispered.

"What?"

"I….have failed them… but the question is… was my loyalty ever to them…?"

"What do you mean?" Dark asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Listen to me babble… her weakness, young warriors… is the shield…"

"What shield? Come on, we don't have all eternity!" Dark persisted again.

"The… mirror shield… it's in the next room over there… in a c-chest… take this key…" she held a key in her frail hand. "Good luck… heroes…" she closed her eyes then let out her final breath. She then decomposed into sand and the only thing that remained was the key.

"Was she real then?" Link asked.

"Her blood was, so I'm assuming Twinrova was just controlling her." Dark said picking up the key from the pile of sand.

"Well, we're almost there. The Mirror Shield is in that room, so its most likely Twinrova isn't in there." Link said.

"Yeah, but we have to devise a plan. If there's only one shield, you should use it. Then we'll have to decide what I could do…"

"Mhm." Link headed for the locked door across the room; Dark followed. Dark unlocked the door and the chains fell to the ground. Both the teens opened the heavy door and preceded inside. Dark began to think about what the Gerudo woman said.

"_Because now I see even the darkest of shadows can love."_

'Love, huh?'


End file.
